


Sign Away Your Soul

by SilentEvil



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Dominant Akabane Karma, F/M, Sadist Akabane Karma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvil/pseuds/SilentEvil
Summary: Basically I was listening to Yato Yagami again (when am I not?)  and yes this is heavily inspired by her. I started writing a one-sided conversation of Karma x Reader. I might add to this later. As you may know from reading my other fics, I can make this quite filthy.This is a separate universe from my Karma is a Bitch series
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Sign Away Your Soul

Oh hey there you must be the new girl. I heard all about you. Well I am the King of this class Akabane Karma but you may call me King Karma or Master whichever you'd prefer. You look surprised. Do my English skills astonish you? Well of course they do. You will soon learn that I am perfect at everything that I do. It's a curse really...being this flawless. No it's not that it's hard to keep up. It is always natural to me but when everyone comes to you with their admiration... well it can be quite overwhelming to be adored by so many all at once. As you can guess I just don't have the time to dilly dally around with them. For you however... I might make an exception. That is if you can hold my interest. How you ask? Well I'll let you figure that out on your own. I can't just give you all the answers and spoon feed them to you. I can however feed you something else. Look at your blush. What a beautiful sight. I was only kidding of course. Or was I? Hmmm one can only wonder. If you keep my attention. Oh but trust me it's far better to hold my interest than to not. Actually I have a much better idea. Follow me. Yes I am aware that we are in school. I skip class all the time. Think nothing of it. I am brutally honest so I am just going to say it. You standing there looking at me like I am mouse trap cheese gets me a bit excited. With that in mind I think you would be the perfect bait to lure some thugs in and then I could easily rob them blind. What do you say? Will you be my partner in crime? Or maybe you want something far more interesting. Maybe you want to be my toy. If that is the case then ...wait are you a masochist? Oh this just got even more exciting your blush says it all my dear. Wow what are the odds? I am a sadist. I have been looking for a new pet to torture and tease for awhile now. If that is what you want then I'll gladly take you but be warned. I am not an easy Master. I will most certainly break you. But don't fret because I can put you back together again just so I can break you more. Does that idea excite you? I am sure it does. It sounds wonderful right? Hmm well then I guess I just gained myself a new slave. Lucky you to have such a beautiful perfect Master. Oh but I must say that you are quite the beautiful pet and now that you are all mine...let's make it official. Hmmm? What's this you ask? Why its your leash and collar.....planned it? No silly I just met you of course I didn't plan to make you my slave on the first day. At least not until the second day. But you were so unbelievably easy that it took no time at all. You can't help it. I know i'm that irrisistible. Regret it? Now why would you say such a thing? I will only treat you how you deserve to be treated. Of course if you disobey...as with any pet you will be punished. What's with that look? I told you I am a tough Master. To please me now is quite simple. Sign this contract which says that I own you mind, body, and soul and then we seal it with a kiss. Of course you can refuse but then you would be missing out on all the fun we are going to have. So what's it going to be? Are you going to be mine or are you going to just another of my pawns. I think the answer should be simple. Either way I will own you but at least this way you get pleasure from the deal. Probably more pleasure than you can handle of course it will be balanced with pain. But something tells me you want that. What will you say? Yes? Wise choice my dear. Now kiss me like you mean it.....Mmmm your lips taste much sweeter than I imagined. The way you quiver in my arms... I may not be able to hold back from giving you a little initiation punishment right now. Tsk tsk you should have read the fine print. Page 84 clearly states that the Master may punish the pet without disobedience or reason. Awww what's that look about? I told you I am a sadist darling. You may as well get used to it. True you didn't have to sign the contract but you would have eventually. Sooner or later....I always get my way as a King should. You should know you never stood a chance to beat me at this game so you may as well suck it up and enjoy it. Speaking of suck...here's your entrance prize. Now get on your knees and suck this hard cock. If you do a good job I might give you a big reward.


End file.
